14 Years
by DaisyDoodle
Summary: When the Teen Titans broke up 14 years ago, so did Starfire and Robin. Now tradegy has struck and they are left as the guardians. Can they get past all they have been through to get these kids through their parent's deaths?
1. Chapter 1: The Locked Room

Chapter 1: The Locked Room

**Author's Note:**

**I've wanted to write a story like this for a while. It may seem a bit like the movie "Life as We Know it" because that's where I got the idea. I only saw the trailer and not the movie, so things may be slightly alike at certain parts, but the rest is nothing alike (as far as I know). That was probably a run-on sentence. Not the best with that stuff, so if anyone would like to help me with that stuff please tell me! Ok this is my first fic, so please review! No flames, but tell me if you have any ideas or suggestions to make it better! I would love you forever if you did that! When there is bold this means that I am talking to you, but you guys are smart people and probably could have figured that out on your own! Anyways on to the fic!**

**Daisy Doodle **

**P.S. - The people in this fic will change clothes every day, so sometimes they'll be explained and sometimes not. So don't think they're not changing, because that's gross. Oh and there will be some songs, but this is not a songfic. **

**Disclaimer: Let's see, I'm 14 now in 2011 and Teen Titans started in 2003, 8 years ago. Yeah that makes complete sense to let a 7 year-old to own and run a cartoon! **

Scarlett couldn't stand it! She had to go into that room again! She had to know what was on those computers! She had been tossing and turning all night trying to figure it out. Finally, she threw off her covers and tiptoed down the hall to the room that was usually locked.

Her sisters all had their guesses of what it held. Diana thought it was where their parents went to get alone time. _"Maybe we were conceived in there? If that's the case, then I don't want to go near there anymore!"_ Scarlett smirked as she remembered. Diana kept true to her word and walked on the other side of the hall and refused to make I contact with it since she thought that idea up. The twins thought it was where all their confiscated prank stuff went, but Scarlett knew better.

She twisted the handle and was glad to see that it was still unlocked from this afternoon. Her parents had rushed out of the room when the alarm sounded and forgotten to lock it up. Scarlett crept into the room and but a barrier over the door so it seemed locked. She jiggled the mouse and the computer lit up. Oh she was lucky tonight; her parent's forgot to log out. She looked around the screen and at the desktop background. It was a picture of her and her sisters: Diana looked fabulous as always; Scarlett thought she looked very plain and ordinary sitting next to Diana. Next to Scarlett was Gracie who was wearing a pink tutu kind of dress and on the other side of Gracie was the twins. _"Mom searched them three times that day to make sure they weren't bringing any funny business with them that day."_ Scarlett chuckled as she thought about that day.

She looked at the clock at the bottom of the screen, it read 2:13. She had more time than she thought. She looked at all the icons on the screen, some seemed official like Jail records and Villains Weapons. Others just seemed stupid to have on a computer that needed DNA from three places to log in! Justice League Christmas Party Recipes seemed like one. As she kept looking, one caught her eye: The Titans and their Families. Her parents were Titans and she was a Teen Titan! She could be in there!

Scarlett clicked the icon and up came a page with a picture at the top of the original Titans and then four pictures: One of her family, one of the Stones, one of a man with longish black hair and a pretty woman with blonde hair, and the last one was of a woman with long red hair who was Diana-Pretty. She went down the page more and saw more pictures next to what looked like biographies. As she read through them, she realized she had been interviewed for all this information. Some questions were generic what color are your eyes, how tall are you, what powers do you have. But others were more personal like how do you feel about your sisters.

The page looked like this:

Robin: When the Titans broke up, so did him and Starfire. He is now 33 and goes by his birth name Richard Grayson (his friends call him Rich). Robin now has long hair like when he was Nightwing and he is now 6 ft. 2. He is running for mayor and is engaged to Jane Porter, a highly successful journalist. He lives with his fiancée in a condo in downtown Jump City.

Starfire: She and Robin are over. She is 32 and goes by the name Kori Anders. Star looks exactly the same as when she was a Titan and is now 5 ft. 11. Her English is perfect except for a few words that people don't use very often **(You will see some of these words later)**. She now owns tons of malls all over the world and gave up on love after she and Robin broke up. She now lives on one night stands and her longest relationship since Robin has been 4 months. She lives in a small apartment in downtown Jump City.

Cyborg: Now married to Bumblebee (who is now Karen). He goes by his original name Victor Stone. Looks the same, except his wedding band makes his metal parts disappear **(If you don't know what I'm talking about watch the episode where Cyborg goes to school at the HIVE. Except for being gray, he just looks like a regular person) **and he is 6 ft 4. He is now 34 and has three children. He makes prosthetics for hospitals and lives in a mansion with his family in a rich neighborhood called Lake Munroe. He still keeps in touch with Raven and Beastboy.

Bumblebee: Married Cyborg and has all the same family information as Cyborg. She looks the same as she did in her crime fighting days and she is now 5 ft. 8. Her name is Karen Stone and she is 32. She is hair dresser at Belle Ame **(that's French ands it means beautiful soul. Sorry cheesy name I know!) **And that is place where important and famous people in Jump City people go to get spruced up for parties and other social events.

Thomas: Cyborg and Bumblebee's 13 year-old son. He goes by Tommy and is really popular at school. His birthday is April 24th and he is friends with the Logan girls (Beastboy and Raven's kids). He goes to Jump City Middle School and looks like exactly like his dad when he was a Teen Titans. When he was seven he got in a horrible car crash and that is why he looks like Cyborg. He wears what look like a class ring to hide his armor, but when he isn't wearing the ring he has blue armor like his dad. He is a Teen Titan and his name is Aleron because it means armor.

Trevor: Cyborg and Bumblebee's 9 year-old son. He is the middle child and is also friends with the Logan girls. He goes to Jump City Elementary School **(I decided all the schools are private school and I don't want to put them in private school. That why the schools all have the same name.)** He looks like his dad without the armor and has his mother's powers. He is on his last year of Teen Titan training. His birthday is October 5th and his favorite subject is math.

Samantha: Cyborg and Bumblebee's 5 year-old daughter. She is the youngest and best friends with Gracie (Beastboy and Raven's 5 year-old daughter). Like her brother she goes to Jump City Elementary School. She looks a lot like her mom and has her mother's powers. Her birthday is December 7th. She is not a Teen Titan yet but will start training when she is seven.

Beastboy: Now goes by the name Garfield Logan (that's his birth name and his friend's call him Gar) and is 32. He married Raven after he got her pregnant. They now have six daughters. His wedding ring changes his appearance and now he looks like he did before he turned green. That means he now has blue eyes, blonde hair, and is tan and muscular. He is 6 ft. 1 and works at the Jump City Zoo with any animal. Beastboy and his family still live in Titans Tower.

Raven: Still goes by Raven, because she has no other name. She has the same family information as Beastboy and is now 32 and 5 ft. 6. She now has complete control over her powers. She had the most dramatic change in appearance because she now has dark auburn hair that reaches about the middle of her back and it is wavy. She has green eyes and her skin is a nice even tan. **(I know what ya'll are thinking… What have you done to Raven! Why does she look like this! It will be explained later in the story. Don't worry… I know I took a risk by doing this… but you will see a mini Raven later in the story. Please trust me on this one!).** She is a stay at home mom and has a really close relationship with her kids.

Diana: She is Beastboy and Raven's oldest daughter at the age of 16. She is also the oldest out of any other Titan's kids because she is the result of a teenage pregnancy. Her birthday is September 26th. She has black hair and purple eyes and looks almost exactly like Raven did when she was a teenager. The only difference is the black hair and she is also tanner than Raven was when she was a teenager. Diana is one of those girls who makes guy's heads turn and she also has a passion for singing and acting. She attends Jump City High School and she will be a senior. Diana is already a Teen Titan because of her age and her super hero name is Artemis. This is because Diana is the Roman version of Artemis, the Greek Goddess of the hunt. Her powers from her father are turning into silver wolves and stags. Her powers from her mother are molding that black aura into a bow and arrow, shield, spear, or hunting knife.

Scarlett: Beatboy and Raven's second oldest daughter at 14. Her birthday is July 18th. She has the same dark auburn hair and hazel eyes as her mother. Her hair is just above where a bra clasps **(Yeah I know but putting seven inches past her shoulder makes her hair seem extremely long)** and it's pretty straight. Her skin has a nice tan color to it. Scarlett feels like she is invisible next to her sister and she enjoys writing. She attends Jump City High School and will be a sophomore. Scarlett is a Teen Titan already and her name is Oracle. She can only turn into an owl, any kind of any owl but still only an owl. From her mother she can look into the future and she can mold it to show people what she wants them to see or what they want to see. She can also put up a shield and shot off some black aura but it just stuns.

Carolina and Dakota: Beastboy and Raven's twins. They are 13 and their birthday is December 4th. They have long, curly blonde hair and blue eyes. They, like the rest of their family, are tan. Carolina's nicknames are Carol and Lina. Dakota's nickname is Kota (pronounced Koda like from Brother Bear). They used to attend Jump City Middle School and were big pranksters. Then to hopefully stop their pranking, the school received permission from their parents and sent Dakota to a boarding school across the state. Carolina is still at Jump City Middle School and still pranks. They are Teen Titans and they are called Karnessa (Carolina) and Varya (Dakota). Karnessa means animal and Carolina can turn into any animal that has ever walked the earth. Varya means exotic and Dakota can turn into any animal that has ever walked the pages of a book. They both can make simple spells but they have more of their dad's powers.

Grace: Beastboy and Raven's 5 year old whose birthday is February 6th. She also has blonde, curly hair and crystal, clear blue eyes. She is of course tan and everyone call her Gracie unless they are mad at her. Gracie goes to Jump City Middle School and is the princess, girly- girl type. She is not a Teen Titan yet, but when she turns seven she will start her three year training. She has half her dad's powers (turning into small animals) and half her mom's powers (Everything her mom can so but weaker. That means stun and levitating people and herself a few feet above the ground).

Ariana: Beastboy and Raven's youngest daughter whose birthday is May 7th. She has black hair and purple eyes. Her powers are undiscovered. Obviously very little is known about her being only a few days old.

When Scarlett had finished reading, she had found out the man with the black hair was Robin. She didn't know that Mr. Grayson had been a Teen Titan. The blonde women in the picture with him must have been Jane Porter. Scarlett vaguely remembered her mom talking to a Kori on the phone. Kori was the red haired woman. Other than Mr. Grayson and Kori she had met everyone in the file. Her family was even really good friends with the Stones.

Before she could click another icon, Scarlett heard a door open and close. Scarlet hurriedly logged out, unblocked the door, and turned into the smallest owl she could think of. She sped to the common room and turned back into a human and walked out. On the way back to her room, Scarlett ran into her dad who was looking at the open door to the usually looked room.

"Hey Scar, what are you doing up?" He asked as he closed the door.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep." She replied. It wasn't a lie, she really couldn't sleep. "Hey Dad, what's in that room?"

"Ohhhh just _stuff._ But you go back to bed." He replied kind of nervously.

"Goodnight, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart." He said back. _"I'll have Raven put a better lock on there tomorrow after we pick up Ariana."_

**So what did ya'll think? Yeah I know it's not too important I just wanted ya'll to know what everyone looked like and what they were like. Next chapter is where the story picks up. Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos

Chapter 2: Chaos

**Author's Note- WOW! I didn't think anyone would read this. Thanks to anyone who read, reviewed, made this a favorite or an alerted story. If you don't like Britney Spears, I'm sorry. It was playing as I was writing. Ok I don't have too much to say except for that I know everyone's schools don't start at the same time, but please just work with it. I'm trying to make it as chaotic sounding as possible and I don't have siblings. So please tell me if I did it ok:)**

**Disclaimer- Teen Titans does not belong to me or else this story would be a movie. Britney Spears does not belong to me either.**

Raven and Beastboy were surrounded by their girls. Breakfast was one of the craziest parts of the day because 4 different girls wanted 4 different things and then it was off to three different schools.

"Diana you aren't taking Scarlett to school today because she is going to the dentists later this morning." Raven said as she gave the daily routine of telling everyone the schedule.

"Yes! Now I can stop somewhere for me for once!" Diana cried.

"You guys stop at Starbucks every day. Don't tell me you don't want to stop there?" Carolina said, cutting Diana's victory dance short.

Before the two girls could get into a fight, Dakota spoke up, "what about me? I don't have a school to go to."

That was a problem. Dakota had been back from boarding school since Friday but today was the first day that everyone was back at school. But Raven, of course, had this figured out.

"Aunt Karen is going to pick you up and you are going to the salon with her."

"Why can't I just stay home or go with you?" Dakota shot back.

"Because Bee wants to spend time with you." Beastboy said; speaking for the first time since the whole thing started. He knew Raven was under a lot of stress today and Carolina was pretty POed with her twin and he didn't want them to go at it today.

"Ok before everyone goes off, I would like to remind everyone that Ariana is coming home today." Beastboy reminded everyone.

"So no going out with friends tonight and no dumb pranks." Raven said with such an air of her old self, an instant chill went through the room. "Ok now that we've been through the day… Carolina and Dakota, you two are going with Aunt Karen and Thomas. Carolina to the school and Dakota to the salon. Don't try and fool Bee by turning into a small animal and hiding in Dakota's bag, Carolina. Gracie you're coming with your father and me. And when Bee comes by to pick up the girls, Trevor and Samantha will be getting in the car with you. Diana before you leave, will you please wake up your sister."

With those last orders everyone disbanded from around the table. Everyone said their "I love yous" and gave their hugs to their parents. There was a car honk and bags being stuffed with last minute stuff. The door closed and opened again as Gracie ran back in to get her lunchbox. Diana ran down the hall and to the door. _"She did her job and its Scarlett's fault now if she didn't get up." _Diana thought.

As she took one last look around, she saw the dishes on the table and thought her mom will just do it when she gets home. And with that last thought she was out the door.

7777

Scarlett got up and got dressed. She wondered why the house was so quiet and then remembered that she was alone. Everyone was gone. She had the WHOLE tower to herself! That rarely happened. She went into the common room to find the dirty dishes from that morning's breakfast. She turned the radio on and up loud. She sang along as she made her breakfast. After she had finished, not bothering to clean up, she went back to her room and checked Facebook, changed her outfit, played an old video game, started her English paper (five times) and her parents still weren't back. She checked the time: 10:05.

She went to the common room again and the new Britney Spears' song, I Wanna Go, was playing. She loved this song! Scarlett ran around the room singing and dancing. She got up on the couch and was shaking her hips at the part that goes, _"Shame on me. To need release. Uncontrollably." _All of a sudden the doorbell rang. Scarlett turned down the radio and ran to the door. Before she answered she looked out the peep hole and saw men in police uniforms.

"_Damn! What if they came to get me 'cause they know I'm not at school? Wait that's absurd… I'm not supposed to be at school." _These thoughts and more all went through her head. Finally she decided just to open the door.

"Are you Scarlett Logan?" Asked the one that looked like a stereotypical policeman the only thing missing was a donut.

"Ummmm…. Yeah."

"We have been told to bring you to the police station to wait for the rest of your family." The other one, who looked like Derek Morgan from Criminal Minds, informed her.

7777

Diana was sitting in US History and was bored out of her mind. History and English was more of Scarlett's thing. Gosh why did that girl keep popping into her thoughts? Anyways, her ride to school had been pleasant and quiet. She had stopped at Starbucks and the cute guy who worked the drive through had asked for her number. When she got to school her boyfriend, who was the quarterback of the football team, walked her to her first class, theatre. They were finishing up the school play, which, of course, she was the lead in. Then off to dance class, where they were just working on end of the year stuff. They had just finished their spring production where she had had a big solo. Then they told her that she was going to be captain next year. And now she was sitting in History. Why couldn't she be in a class she actually liked, like pre- calc.?

As Diana thought about it some more; she realized that she did enjoy math. She had taken Algebra in eighth grade and had kept up the highest average the whole. She actually had all A's in school, but most people thought she was all about dance and theatre. She didn't tell them that she wasn't; Diana had a reputation to uphold.

She was violently shaken from her thoughts by that cute guy from Starbucks. _"Whoa when did he get in my history class?" _She thought. She looked at him again and realized it wasn't him. It was sadly just another daydream.

The boy was pointing up to the front. A policeman was standing there and the teacher was motioning for Diana to come to the front.

"Diana Logan?" Diana nodded her head. "Your sisters are all on their way down to the police station."

"Damn it! What did Carolina do this time?" This received a chuckle from the whole class, even the teacher.

"She didn't do anything. I'll explain once we get to the station. If you would come with me?" And With that he led her out of the room.

7777

Carolina was walking down the hallway to the principal's office. Her best friend Thomas Stone was walking with her.

"What did you drag me into? I told you if they don't opposable thumbs they aren't allowed to rebel! But no, you couldn't let the frogs be dissected because you could hear them! You know sometimes your powers are so annoying…." Thomas was freaking out, but Carolina wasn't listening. Her thoughts were with Dakota.

"Hey Thomas? Could you shut up?" She snapped and he instantly became quiet. He knew she was about to go into a rant about something. "You know how you're freaking out about this? Well if Dakota was here she would be laughing her ass off."

He didn't even blink an eye at her swear; unlike before when he would visibly cringe. "Obviously I'm not her, Lina."

She loved to hear her nickname. If most people read it off a piece of paper they would say Line-a, but it was pronounced Lena. "Yeah well duh! You're missing the lady parts. Anyways, I told her about it after she came home and she just gave me the strangest look. Oh and get this, she told me to GROW UP. What was that about? Then she told me to get over all this joking around and that none of it was any good. So then I yelled back at her that she was just jealous that I was still in Jump City with all of our friends and that I was ten times better without her still here to be my twin. Then my dad walked in and told us to knock it off. I think he heard the whole thing."

"Wow, that's a lot. Did you ever consider that the boarding school finally changed her?"

"Well it's whatever…. Besides we're here and I don't want to talk about this anymore." She pushed on the door and instantly she ran back out. There was a cop in Ms. Manning's office.

She ran back into the room and yelled, "You can't send me to jail! I've never hurt anyone! Except for when I kicked Frank Taylors in the balls, but he deserved it! He touched my butt! Ok, none of my pranks have ever hurt anyone. Maybe their dignity, but no mental scars! This isn't fair, Dakota only had to go to boarding school and she's fixed!"

"Miss. Logan! Sit down! Ms. Bluthers would just like to take you and Mr. Stone to be with your sisters."

"Oh uhh what's going on?"

"We'll explain when the whole family is together." Ms. Bluthers said sounding very reassuring. Carolina couldn't help but trust her. She didn't even feel embarrassed as they were led into the police car, with the whole school's faces pressed against the windows.

7777

Dakota was having a good time at Bee's salon. She loved to watch all the rich, snobby women come in and ask for this month's top style.

"Kota, are you ok?" Bee asked the girl.

"I'm fine, Aunt Karen." Bee gave her the _look_. "Really I'm fine."

"Are you sure because in the car you wouldn't talk to Carolina."

"No, she just doesn't get that things have changed since sixth grade. I've changed." Dakota replied

"Well remember that you two are sis…. Hold on one second." Bee was walking toward the owner and a cop. Up until now they had been talking with their heads bent together and only to come apart to look at Bee and Dakota. Dakota saw her Aunt Karen demand to know what they were doing. She then saw the cop say a few things to her and she watched her aunt's commanding demeanor fall.

Then everything was going in a blur. Bee grabbed Dakota's arm and her purse and they were heading to the door. The police ride was fairly silent but it seemed to be over in a second. Then she was in the police station and looking at her sisters equally confused faces.

7777

Cyborg was working had been working on a war veteran's leg that had been giving him problems when a police officer came in and told him he needed to get the children from the elementary school.

He had walked into the school in a daze. He couldn't believe it. Then the kids were rushing into his arms and he had been told that the kids would be informed at the station. The ride there seemed to last forever.

Gracie couldn't figure out why they were at a police station. Then it clicked and she started to laugh. Everyone was looking at her. Between laughs she managed to get out, "What did Carolina do?"

Then everyone was laughing and her siblings were all looking out the window. Gracie then thought to herself, _"And I thought it was something bad. Hahahahaha!"_

_7777_

Starfire walked into the Jump City Mall. All the free sample people jumped back from her. Her white pumps clicked on the wood floor and her purple dress swayed. She pulled off her Coach sunglasses and her dog poked its head out of her Coach purse. To the shoppers she looked like an heiress whose daddy owned the mall, but all the shop employees knew she was Kori Anders, the owner of at least one mall in every state, including this one. Most days she would walk in and have a smile across her face, but today she meant business.

As she walked to her destination, Star's thoughts were everywhere, _"This has to be my favorite mall out of all 57. This one has a view of the bay and Titan's Tower. Ohhh, I miss that place. No I can't live in the past. The present is a gift that is why it's called the present! If I were to drop dead right now, I would have no regrets. Ok maybe a few… but nothing big. One big one… But that was his choice! And I'm past that now! Ohhh look I'm here! This will distract me."_

She had stopped in front of Abercrombie and Fitch and God did it smell good. But she wasn't here to shop as usual. Then she spotted her problem and made a beeline for him.

"Oh Mr. Zapata!" Star called out sweetly.

"Hello, Ms. Kori." He said conversationally

"The privilege of using my first name is reserved for people I like and I don't like you very much right now. You can call me Ms. Anders, Ma'am, or Boss." She snapped back coldly.

"You just caught me on my way out to lunch." He now seemed to be getting nervous.

"Wow, you're going to lunch at 10:30 in the morning. Isn't that kind of early?" she asked innocently

"Well…. Uhhhh… You see I like to let my employees have their brakes around the time most people do, so they could… uhhhh… socialize with friends."

"Yes but I have received many complaints that you have been going out on all breaks before any other employees, so they cannot leave because they have not received your permission. I have also received complaints about you taking the money out of the cash register and no one has been receiving the correct amount on their paychecks. While you seem to be getting way more than you should." She accused him. Her eyes glowed green for a second and her chastising had drawn quite a crowd.

"Well you might be correct if you were talking about some other store manager but not me." He shot back.

"How dare you defy me! You ungrateful little worm! I would…." Suddenly her phone blasted its perky little ringtone. "Kori Anders…. Why hello Officer Hightower… Of course I know them… well I see…. I'll be down in 5 minutes." She hung up and turned around. She had tears in her eyes.

"I have to go. Good bye." She said to the crowd and they parted. She quickly turned and winked at Lauren, the assistant manager. Her heels had that same sound of determination as they clicked on the wood except this time they didn't have the sound of a woman on a mission, just of defeat.

"Yes I'm off the hook!" Flowed to her ears.

"No you're still fired!" Starfire called back and smirk appeared on her face and then it was gone and so was she as she walked out the door with tears running down her face.

7777

Robin strode into his meeting with a look of pure confidence on his face. This meeting was to make sure that if he was elected he would be backed by all the banks in the city. He had this in the bag though. He was Richard Grayson the whole city already loved him.

"Gentlemen, hello." He greeted them. They all responded with their hellos and head nods at the young man.

"I have called you all here to discuss this city's financial….." He went on describing exactly what he planned to do as mayor. Robin was almost finished when his secretary paged him.

"Sorry gentlemen. This must be important; she would never call in unless it was super important. May I?" He gestured towards the phone.

Mr. Bixby, the most important of the men, if he agreed with Robin's plan then everyone else would, spoke up "Well go on let's see how important it is."

"Yes Marilyn?" He answered calmly but sharp.

"Mr. Grayson, sir, there is someone on line two waiting." Cam the nasally voice of his secretary.

"Marilyn, tell them to leave a message." Robin said as if he was teaching a two year old.

"But sir, it's the _police_." She half whispered.

"Tell them to leave a message!" He angrily retorted.

"Sir just pick-up the damn phone!" She yelled at him. The businessmen all looked aghast. Robin just listened to her. With his back to them, all the businessmen could tell was from his angry gestures.

"Mr. Grayson! Listen to me! Your meeting can wait!" Robin had held the phone away from his face because Marilyn was yelling. After this outburst, Robin seemed to listen to secretary. His body slumped a bit, his swagger gone. The conversation lasted for maybe thirty seconds tops, but it felt like 15 minutes. Finally he hung up.

"Listen gents, I'm sorry to cut this meeting short but I think you can make your decision off of what I've told you." Robin said hurriedly

"Mr. Grayson that is not how it works. If you do not finish, you will not be able to get us all her for weeks. Then you will have to present yourself from the beginning to the end." Mr. Bixby replied.

"Sir, this meeting means the world to me and I would only leave if it was of the utmost importance." Robin pleaded.

"Mr. Grayson! If you leave, your plan may never be approved; no matter how good it is because you left in the middle of your presentation." Mr. Bixby warned him.

"Yeah well sir, I never thought I would have to identify my friend's bodies at the morgue!"And with that he left, all the confidence he had earlier completely gone.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? I've had the idea in this chapter for the longest time and I can't believe I'm uploading it! Sorry if some of them were long, I really wanted you to get a feel for the characters, like how much of a bitch Diana is. You can kind of tell whose little sections I've had in my head since like forever! Quick Question: Who has seen A Very Potter Musical? Ok until next chapter:)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Guardians

Chapter 3: The Guardians

**Author's Note- Hey! I'm back! Ok so if you have not seen A Very Potter Musical then you might not get some things. But they are really easy to find online, they uploaded the whole thing on YouTube and people put clips up. I'm not making you watch it, but it's really funny:) Oh and I originally was going to make Raven and Beastboy go missing to those who asked why they were killed. But I thought that Starfire and Robin should have to own the kids. These kids are theirs now and they can't just sit around and wait for Raven and Beastboy to show up again. Does that make sense? Anyways it will be explained better later. I'm sooooo sorry for my politics… I'm not very into politics.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own the Teen Titans:(**

"Well this is the most interesting custody case I have ever dealt with." The lawyer explained to the adults. After everyone had been calmed down, the lawyer had pulled them aside. The girls were in a huddle surrounded by so many tissues that you couldn't see the floor. They could all hear the crying through the door and it broke Kori's heart.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Robin asked. He looked jumpy and kept checking his watch.

"Well… the girls have different godparents. Mr. and Mrs. Stone are the godparents of Carolina, Dakota, and Grace. Mr. Grayson and Ms. Anders are the godparents of Diana and Ariana. Mr. Harper and Ms. Markov are Scarlett's godparents." Mr. Smithers, the lawyer, explained.

"Then just give the girls to who they now belong to and give Kori both of ours. Jane would think something's up if I came home with weird children. I'm not even a lawyer and I could figure that out." Robin said and began to get up.

"Rich sit down. It's not that simple. As much as Karen and I love the girls, we can't take on three more kids. We are not as good as Gar and Raven. Kori can't take on a NEWBORN baby and a TEENAGER. That's insane, man. You can't just walk away scotch free. Raven and Beastboy wanted their girls to be in the best of hands and they chose you and Kori. Together." Cyborg's years of rage toward his old leader was starting to come out. _"The nerve he has! He barely knew Diana before he disbanded the Titans. And now he's just gonna let her go. Plus Ariana! Urgghhhh! Just gotta keep my cool or else all this will come out of my mouth!"_

"What about the other girl... uhhhh… Lavender or some other color." Robin brought up.

"Scarlett. Mr. Harper and Ms. Markov are Speedy and Terra." Cyborg said coldly. This brought tears to Bee's eyes.

"Yeah she'll go live with them right?"

"Richard…. Terra and Speedy died. Four months after Scarlett was born Terra died of brain cancer. Speedy died of a heart attack four years later." Cyborg finally got out. The room went completely silent, except for Bee's quiet sobs.

"Well now that what makes this interesting has been explained, I'll just tell you what we found in their will about their children." He pulled out a typed document and began to read, " 'In the case that both of us are to die, then Starfire (Kori Anders) and Robin (Richard Grayson) are to become the primary guardians of our children.' The rest of the will is being looked at right now."

Starfire and Robin just sat there with their mouths wide open. Bee and Cyborg were chuckling. The girls could still be heard outside.

"Kori…. You'll catch flies with your mouth open like that." Bee managed to get out.

"You two will live with the girls in the Tower for the next year." Mr. Smithers threw in.

"Oh well that doesn't sound as bad as I thought. I'll just get Jane and we'll be moved in by the end of the week."

"Mr. Grayson that is not allowed. The will only states that you and Ms. Anders live with the girls. Not you and Ms. Anders and your fiancée. Just you and Ms. Anders." Mr. Smithers said with an air of authority. The girls needed someone to be there for them and he wanted them there as soon as possible.

"And what will happen if this arrangement does not work out?" Starfire said, speaking up for the first time.

"Carolina and Dakota will go to Dakota's boarding school and stay there year round. Grace will live with the Stones. You and Mr. Grayson will get one of your godchildren and Scarlett will go to an orphanage, seeing as her godparents are dead." The lawyer replied.

"They can see each other all the time, no problem." Robin waved it away.

"Do you not understand that the boarding school is across the state? A full year is all holidays will be spent at school! It's like full year Hogwarts without magic and awesomeness! Kori is travelling most of the year! Knowing you, Richard, you will choose Diana because she is going to college in two years! She'll be away and you can start your own family with Jane and forget about her! Scarlett will be in a damn orphanage! She could be adopted and live in another state! This family had been through enough! They do not need to be split up too!" Cyborg couldn't hold it in any longer.

Robin sat back in shock. Starfire nodded her head meaning she was in. Bee ran and hugged her.

"Give me a minute. I need to make a call." Robin stood up and walked out. Past the huddle of sobbing girls and the policeman trying to give their sympathy. He dialed his campaign manager. "Hello, Dolores? Yes its Richard… well I was just wondering…"

He gave her the custody story and the back story on why it was not going to work.

"Welllllllllllll…. If you think about, becoming the guardian and having to take care of six girls could earn you more voters." Dolores said putting in her two sense.

"What if it brings down my voters? What if they think that having six girls to take care of will distract me from my duties as mayor?" He replied.

"Sir, I think that might be the case if you were taking in any children, but these are children of the beloved Titans. Jump City loves these kids." Dolores said and with that piece of advice she hung up.

Robin spent the next 15 minutes going over his options. Finally he came to a decision. As he walked back inside, he noticed that the sisters seemed to be calmed down. The red-head and the oldest sister were laughing as one of the twins rolled around on the floor talking about a place called Pigfarts. He really hoped he had made the right decision.

Robin sighed and then pushed his way through the door. Everyone's heads shot up and waited for his decision. Bee's eyes were red and puffy, Cyborg had wet spots on his shirt and Starfire had tear stains down her face.

"Ok, I'll do it." Robin spit out. Raven and Beastboy trusted him with their daughters and he didn't want to disappoint them.

All of a sudden everything was moving so fast. The adults were in a group hug and there were a lot of tears. Then they were signing the agreement papers and walking out to meet the girls. Robin was very nervous he hadn't talked to Jane since that morning before his meeting and he wasn't a kid person. But he was going to make it work, for Raven and Beastboy.

**I'm sorry for my politics and my legal jargon. They both suck. I'm very sorry about the Robin chapter. I just thought that Starfire would choose the kids no matter what, but Robin would not. Until next chapter my pretties:) **


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Settled

Chapter 4: Getting Settled

**Hey guys! Ok I've been thinking a lot about this chapter and I'm really happy that I got it up before school started! My school starts on the 22****nd****, so there may not be as frequent of updates as I would like. Again I'm going to reference to some things you may have not seen. I'm guessing none of you have seen Starship? Sorry I'm completely obsessed with Starkid (they put on A Very Potter Musical, A Very Potter Sequel, and Starship). They make some funny stuff! Please ignore Raven and Beastboy's ages. They are not that important. I just wanted to show how young they were and didn't feel like making anyone else older. Ok on to this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously! I'm writing this and looking up stories about Taz and Up, instead of out, enjoying the last few days of summer. Do you think I own these things? Saying that out loud makes me seem really loserish:(**

Robin and Starfire took the girls home around twelve, after they had set the date for the funeral. They had made their first decision as a "family",that it would be best to leave Ariana at the hospital until she was able to drink formula. Everyone went their separate ways when they got back to the Tower. The girls went to their rooms, Star found her old room and then left to go get her things, and Robin took out his cell phone to call Jane.

Robin pressed two and listened to the phone ring. Finally a woman's panicked voice broke through after two rings.

"Richard! I was so worried! You didn't call after your meeting! How did it go? Oh why did I ask that? Of course they loved you! You are fantastic at that kind of thing…." Jane kept going.

"Jane…. Jane…. Jane….Jane… JANE!" Robin finally got her attention.

"You never doubt your man, that's what mom always…. WHAT? What could be so important that you had to yell at me? Jane replied rather angry.

"Jane, I won't be home tonight or for the next few nights." Robin spit out.

"Why?" she whined.

"Jane, I love you but I can't tell you over the phone." Robin's confidence was gone.

"ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?" she shrieked and he swore he heard the sound of glass breaking.

"No Jane! I love you baby. I would never leave you. Just let me explain when I get home." He pleaded.

"Fine." Was all she said before she hung up.

7777

Robin walked in his condo to find it empty looking. He saw the glass Jane must have dropped when she though he was breaking up with her. He kept looking around and found a plate smashed, soup all over the floor, and a sandwich that looked like she had jumped repeatedly on.

"Jane?" He called out.

"In here." She called back sweetly. Robin covered his head and clutched his wallet. When Jane did that after a fight it either meant that something was either going to be thrown at his head or she had purchased a small island.

"Hey baby." He swooped down to give her kiss as he entered their bedroom. She just pouted and turned her head. "Come on…. Don't be like that. When I explain you will love me and totally understand."

"Explain now." she was only 5 ft. 7 but at times she could be scarier than any villain Robin had ever fought. Now was one of those times.

"You remember Raven and Garfield, right?"

"Yeah those two who can't keep their hands off each other and as a result had an accidental daughter." She said shortly.

"Yep those are the ones." Robin hated the way Jane sometimes talked about his friends. She thought that if she talked them down and pointed out their mistakes, he wouldn't leave her from them.

"So?"

"Well there was a car crash and they were in it." He really hoped that he wouldn't have to elaborate.

"Oh honey." Her voice full of sympathy. "I get why you are staying a few days. They got hurt and you need to take care of their kids."

Robin's face fell. He had really hoped she would have understood.

"Uh… no. They were… um… killed in the crash." He choked up. "All these years to see them and meet their daughters and I blew it. They had been there yesterday."

"Rich don't beat yourself up over it. They never invited you over, so how would you know that they wanted to see you?" She tried to comfort him.

"Yeah, your right." But she wasn't. Every year they invited him to the girl's birthday parties and he said no. He always hid the invitations from Jane.

"Why do you have to stay over?"

"Well…" And Robin explained the whole situation. Jane's face changed through the entire story. "So I have to spend a whole year with them or they all go to the different places I told you about."

"Oh that is so sweet! My fiancée saves the day again." Jane squealed. "Well I'll just go pack a suitcase and we can bring more stuff over throughout the week."

"Jane." Robin's voice getting serious. "The lawyer said I can't take you with me. And before you go on a rampage, I want to tell you that I already signed the papers."

"WHAT! YOU HAVE TO SPEND A YEAR WITH YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND AND NO ME! DON'T THEY UNDERSTAND THAT WE ARE ENGAGED! WELL I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN PLAYING FAMILY WITH _HER_..." Jane went into her rampage anyways. This whole time Robin was trying to pack as much as he could while dodging what Jane was throwing.

By the time his suit was ripped and he had a bruise forming on his cheek from a small candle hitting him. Starfire was arriving from her apartment when Robin pulled into the garage. He was surprised by her red convertible; he thought for sure that she would be driving something pink.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say it didn't go too well?" Star chuckled.

"Yeah, but she'll get over it in a few days." Robin said waving it away.

"Well I'm going to go unpack and then I was thinking we could all have dinner and get acquainted."

"Sounds like a plan." Robin replied as he pulled out his suitcases. He watched her as she walked up the stairs. He then went and pulled her suitcases out of her car. _"I might as well give her a good impression."_

_7777_

Star came back into the common room to find her bags in a nice pile near the door. As she carried them to her room she couldn't help but think about Robin.

"_I want to be mad at that bastard but…. He was so nice bringing my stuff up the stairs when he knew I could do it myself quicker. I feel bad about him and Jane. I know I would feel betrayed if he was my fiancé. Again. Star! Those days are over! You pull yourself together and don't stare too much! He's moved on and is with someone perfect for him."_

By the time she had reached her room Starfire was in a major funk. She flopped on her bed and screamed into her pillow. After she got that out she started to unpack. Everything was exactly the same as it was the day she and Robin left.

"_He proposed to me the night before on the roof. Everyone knew that the Teen Titans were disbanding for a year to transform into the Titans. Raven and Beastboy had Diana to take care of and Cyborg and Bee were getting serious. Nobody knew the exact day we were disbanding, but when Robin announced that we were leaving to explore the world everyone knew it was really over." _

Star was pulled out of her thoughts by a bark. Her puppy poked its head of her purse. She went over to take its collar off and wait for her puppy to morph into Silkie.

"Silkie, what am I going to do?" She asked as she stroked him. _"Wait, this isn't Silkie! Oh right this is Ace."_

Star missed Silkie. He was the one constant in her life and then he died suddenly in October. She knew it was coming. He was old and wasn't the same as he was when they were younger. A few weeks ago she got Ace to fill up the space in her heart where Silkie had been. She told herself that but she really knew Silkie would never be replaced and Ace really filled in Robin's spot.

7777

Scarlett walked into her parent's room and looked around. The bed wasn't made and there were a few clothes on a chair. She went into their bathroom and sat at her mom's vanity. She looked around and found what she had come in for: Her mom's perfume.

Then she walked into their closet and found his watch holder. She picked up his favorite watch and looked at it. Scarlett had looked at it before but just now she realized that the jewels on the even numbers were birth stones. There was a sapphire where the 2 should be, a ruby for the 4, a blue topaz for the 6, an amethyst for the 8, an emerald for the 10, and where the 12 should be there was a diamond. That was her mother's birthstone.

She grabbed the watch and the perfume and ran out of the room. She almost ran straight through the door to her bedroom, but hesitated hoping they weren't in there.

"_It's cool they won't hurt you. You've dealt with them before and you were fine."_ And with that she let the door slide open.

Scarlett scanned the room. She always felt safe in here. The walls were a pretty light blue and all the furniture was wood and black. Her bed was close to the ground and she wouldn't have it any other way. She loved the way it felt like she could walk out the door and be on a sandy beach. But that wasn't the case today. Then she laid eyes on her desk and the small space she kept two DVDs. But now there were four and she ran over to pick them up. She put the watch and perfume down and picked up the two new DVDs. One cover said _The Life and Times of Garfield Logan _and the other said _The Life and Times of Raven Logan_. She opened the case for Garfield Logan and the DVD was green. Then she opened Raven Logan's and the DVD was purple. Scarlett hadn't got one of these in almost ten years.

She pulled the other two from the shelf; one said _The Life and Times of Terra Markov._ Scarlett didn't need to open it to know the DVD was yellow. The other one said the same thing as the other three but the name on the case was Roy Harper. She also didn't need to open this one to know that it was red.

She put her mom's DVD in her laptop and sat on her bed. She clicked scene selection and up came ages, they went all the way to 32. She clicked that and up came months, they stopped at May. She clicked May and the dates only went to the twelfth. Scarlett took out her mom's DVD and put in her dad's. The scene selection was the same. She put her mom's back in and went to 19, then to July, and then the 18th. The day she was born.

Scarlett was making a list I her head of all the dates she would visit first: When her mom found out she was pregnant with her, her parent's wedding day, the day she and her dad brought home Carolina and Dakota, when she found out she was pregnant with Diana, the day she came back and the day she left.

7777

Diana watched as Scarlett ran out of her parent's room. She was caught a glimpse of her dad's watch and her mom's perfume.

"_Damn! I was gonna get the watch!"_ Diana thought. Then she thought of something better.

When she crept into the room she went straight for her mom's jewelry box. Originally she was planning on taking the whole thing but thought that would be unfair to her sisters. She knew her mom would have wanted them to share her jewelry. So instead she grabbed the two charm bracelets.

One had six silhouette face charms and five more charms for one of their interests. On one side of each face there was a name of one her sisters and on the back was their birthday. Diana's interest charm was the sad and happy masks for theater. Scarlett's was an open book with a pen on it. Carolina had a water balloon and Dakota had a slingshot. Gracie's was a dress.

The other bracelet was her Titan's bracelet and it was much fuller than the one for her daughters. The one's that caught Diana's attention was an engagement ring charm, a baby carriage and one to represent each of the Titans. Her father's was a T-Rex that had a green tint in the light, Cyborg's was a robot with a tiny heart over where it should be, Bee's was a bumblebee, Robin's was an eagle, and Starfire's was an orchid.

Diana looked around and saw it lying next to her dad's sink: his Titan's ring. It was like a class ring Titans style. She loved it and begged her dad to let her wear it when she was younger. She couldn't wait to be a Teen Titan like him. She turned to leave but a glimmer made her turn around.

She had left the jewelry box open. As she walked closer she noticed it was ring with an emerald on it. It had fallen out of its pouch when she had grabbed the bracelets. Diana dropped the ring back in the pouch and it made a sound like it was hitting other rings. She opened it and inside was the Birthday Rings. There were six and her mom got them a few weeks before they were born they had their birthstone on them. Her mom always wore them on their birthday; she wore two on the twin's birthday. Diana took the rings and her treasures back to her room. She would let her sisters wear the rings at her parent's funeral.

She sat on her bed and was examining the charm bracelet for her and her sisters. She noticed that Ariana didn't have an interest charm. She promised herself that she would get her baby sister one, no matter what.

7777

Carolina and Dakota were sitting on their beds. Their room was split down the middle, Carolina's side was green and Dakota's was purple. Carolina was staring at her ceiling and Dakota had her face pressed into her pillow. They had just been fighting. They didn't even remember what caused it but it blew up really quickly.

Carolina looked over at her twin and started to worry, _"She hasn't moved in a while. I hope she isn't suffocating herself!"_

With that thought Carolina jumped up and ran to Dakota's bed. She shook her and when she didn't move, Carolina began to cry.

"Why would you do this to me? I know we aren't the same people we were a two years ago and we fight a lot more, but you can't go! I didn't mean any of what I said in that fight I had just missed you! You changed and matured and sometimes I wish I could have done that too! And sometimes I feel like we're strangers, like we met five minutes ago! I can understand that the school fixed you but please I'm your sister! Thomas will never be as good of a partner in crime as you! Mom and Dad are gone! Do you think you are solving anything by leaving Earth too? Life wouldn't be the same without you! The family won't be the same without you! I won't be the same without you!" Carolina was now yelling as the tears ran down her face.

She closed her eyes to wipe away the tears. When she opened them she was crushed by a hug. Dakota was crying when she let go of Carolina. They then informed each other in on what happened during their time apart. "I didn't mean to be so cold; I just wasn't used to being here yet. I was still thinking that if I stepped out of line one more time I would have to do community service for the school." Dakota admitted.

"You know where we should go to school? Pigfarts!" Carolina said without waiting for an answer. Dakota just gave her a confused look. "Oh right! I forgot you didn't watch that with us. A few months ago when Diana was in a good mood, Scarlett was talking about Harry Potter and I said I wanted to see the musical. They uploaded the whole thing on YouTube and we watched the musical, the sequel and another production put on by them called _Me and My Dick_. Then at the end of April we watched their new musical, _Starship._ What's wrong?"

Dakota looked sad and distant, "Well you guys did so much without me. I feel like I missed out on the important parts of everyone's lives!"

"That's what happens when you go away. Oh I know something to make you feel better!" Carolina grabbed her hand a dragged her out of the room and down to parent's room. "Pick anything you want. I saw Diana coming out of here with mom's charm bracelets and dad's Titan ring. Mom's perfume is missing and so is his watch. I'll bet Scarlett took those."

They both walked over to separate places in the room, both staring at what they had wanted for as long as they could remember.

7777

Gracie ran into her room and threw herself down on her bed. Everyone at the station had tried to comfort her. They thought she would be devastated by the news or too young to understand it. But she wasn't either of those things. She was upset and would miss them more than words could describe, but she understood life went on. Gracie was also very mature and determined for her age. She knew what she wanted most of the time and she knew how to get it without making people think she was out of control or a baby.

Right now, though, Gracie did not know what she wanted and she hated it. At this time she would go to her mom or dad and talk to them, but they wouldn't be there waiting with open arms and ears. There was Starfire and Robin but they were almost strangers to her.

"_I wish I could see have seen mom on her wedding day. Diana said she looked stunning, but how can I trust her? She was just a tiny baby. Plus I don't need her to tell me, I've seen the pictures. Dad always said that it was the happiest day of his life, looking down the aisle at his beautiful bride, knowing that he could go home that night and finally call her his wife. I can't wait for my wedding. I just wish Dad could walk me down the aisle, for real. Not in one of our games, but with a groom and a dress just like moms."_ Gracie didn't know what made her think of her parents wedding. She knew that out of all her sisters, she talked about it the most. She watched all the wedding shows and looked through the magazines. At that moment she knew what she wanted.

Gracie ran down the hall at top speed. Her five year old legs burned when she stopped in front of her destination. Her mother's wedding dress was hanging in the clear bag. It was gorgeous! Gracie knew that was what she wanted and she wanted it so bad. Carefully she levitated it of the rack and cradled it in her arms. It was white and form- fitting with bits of lace and bling in just the right places.

She slowly left the closet and walked into the bedroom. On her dad's night stand was her dad's favorite books. He sometimes read them to her and she just couldn't let them sit there, with nobody to ever open them and read it all the way from the dedication page to the last page. Her dad always read the dedication page; he always told Gracie and her sisters that someone was an inspiration to the author. Someone who stood with them and read all the drafts of the book, from the coffee stained ones to the ones with their name in the dedication page. They also tried to guess what exactly the person did to get on the dedication page, if it wasn't mentioned.

She knew that it was kind of cheesy but she loved it. She always hoped her name would end up in a bestselling book, so people would know she was that author's rock. The person who went and got them food when they were really in a writing mood or the one who kept pushing for them to meet their deadlines. Gracie knew what she wanted again: those books. There was nothing in her way to reach out and take them. She didn't understand why she was over thinking this?

With the dress and the books in hand, Gracie walked out the door. She remembered her dad telling her and Scarlett (the two biggest readers in the family) about a girl and when she was in fourth grade, her and her dad promised that they would read every night for 100 nights and how they didn't stop until she went to college. That was over 3,000 nights! They started to do that, but her dad was called in for a night shift and didn't make it back until morning. That night Scarlett got in Gracie's bed and pulled out _Cinderella_. They didn't read every night but they read most nights.

When she got back to her room, she hung the dress up and put the books on her nightstand. She grabbed the one on top and opened it to the dedication. It didn't say why it was dedicated to that person. She closed the book and looked at the author's name. Slowly she slid off her bed and walked over to her computer and typed in the author's name. She wanted to know exactly why this person deserved to be on that page.

7777

The residents of the Tower, new and old, stayed in their separate rooms until Star decided to call for pizza. Each one was thinking of what was to come. They were all scared out of their minds, but still willing to make this work. The girls knew that they couldn't change anything: their parents were gone and they couldn't bring them back.

**I'm sooooooo sorry for the length of this chapter! Its 15 pages double spaced. I just really needed to put this in here. Originally this was supposed to be a much smaller chapter and it was going to be combined with the next chapter. But I felt they would be better separated. Next is their First Night. I know you guys have just read this incredibly long chapter and I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me for putting in this huge authors note. I would really appreciate it if you did though, because there is important information in here.**

**Let me explain a few things also: 1) I didn't want the twin's fight to be over that quickly but I just had to do that. Their conflict will come up again. 2) Those DVD's are memories. Scarlett only gets memories after someone dies and only from people that meant something to her. 3) Raven still reads but with six kids to take care of… 4) Robin and Starfire are ex-fiancées. They only told a few people and broke it off a few months after the engagement, but that will be explained later. 5) Gracie is 5. Yes I made her way wise beyond her years, but all the girls are like that. I just didn't want her to be an annoying five year old.**

**Ok and now I need ya'lls help. I 'm going to ask you some questions and you can tell me your answers in a review of private message. Ok # 1) What kind of dog should Starfire have? I don't want it to be a tiny dog like a Yorkie or a big dog like a German Sheppard. A medium size dog that is good for families. 2) What should Carolina and Dakota take from their parent's room? I want it to be something special obviously, not something like a TV. 3) This one isn't that important I can make it up, but any good book names for the ones Gracie took? They can be real or fake. If you give me a real book title I would like the name of the book and an author. If it is a made up book I would like a name, an author, and a small summary of what happens in the book.**

**I know I'm asking you guys a lot but I really want to include you guys:) Oh and if you have any more questions about this story or an idea for another story (cause I have a few ideas in my head) feel free to ask.**

**Love ya'll, Daisy Doodle3**


	5. Chapter 5: The First Night

Chapter 5: The First Night

**Yes, Yes, I know! Ya'll can hurt me! I haven't updated in like three weeks! But I started another story and then school started and then golf started… But I'm updating now! If any of ya'll have seen Starship then you would like my other story. Also there will be a lot of their past revealed in this chapter so all those loose ends will be tied up. If anyone has a guess on the original Titan's ages when the show started in 2003, I would love to hear it.**

**Disclaimer: Why do they make us do this? I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**P.S. A big thank you to New York Mike and FantasyMoon1, who gave me ideas on books and objects for the girls:)**

Carolina hugged her quilt and listened as Dakota read through her father's diaries. Carolina loved everything about the quilt. It smelled like a mixture of her parents, which somehow smelled pretty good. It was made of pure Azarathian silk and was silvery. Her mom always wrapped her and her sisters in it when they were sick.

She looked over to her chair and saw the two belts they had also taken. Carolina had taken her father's Teen Titans belt and Dakota had taken her mothers.

"Listen to this," Dakota said, looking up from the book to make sure her twin was listening. "_April 13__th__. Tomorrow is her 16__th__ birthday and probably the end of the world. I still wanted to get her something special._

He's talking about mom! This is before they started dating!

_I really like her and she helped me get over Terra, so I feel like I owe her. I went out with Cy this weekend and found the perfect gift! It's a collection of Edgar Allen Poe's poems. I asked her if she had a book of his poems and she said no! I'm so excited about this! Robins calling us for dinner, I can't wait to see her reaction tonight!" _Dakota finished.

"That is so sweet! Go ahead some; I wanna see what he writes when they're dating." Carolina cooed.

The other twin picked up the next book and searched for a date. There was a new diary for every year.

"I just went ahead a year, so they've been dating for almost a year. It'll be more serious" Dakota explained.

"No, do the fun little flirty stuff. I wanna see what dad says about mom's flirting. Please Koda." She turned into a puppy dog when her sister shook her head. She returned to human form when Dakota picked back up the first book.

"I'll do a happy medium. They've been dating for about six months.

_December 3__rd__. I don't even know if I can write anything today without throwing this against a wall._" The twins looked at each other.

"_I just can't believe it! We've only been dating six months! I'm getting ahead of myself. I'll start from the beginning. Today Raven came up to me when we were alone and went into this speech about how much she loved me. Then she just broke out in tears and I couldn't understand anything after that. After I calmed her down, she told me… are you ready for this?"_

Both girls were now pressed up against each other and were pretty sure they knew what was coming next.

"_She told me she was… PREGNANT! Can you believe that? We've only had sex once!"_

"TOO MUCH INFO! Skip down! Skip down!" Carolina yelled.

"Ok Lina, I went down."

"_I've decided that I'm going to ask her to marry me. I mean I already knew I was going to marry her someday, someday is just coming a few years early."_

"AWWWW!" Both girls cooed.

_Raven thinks it's a girl. If it is I want to name her Diana. If my mother had had a daughter her name was supposed to be Diana. It's a gorgeous name and how many mean Diana's do you know? Exactly."_

The girls wanted to keep reading but then Starfire called them for dinner.

"But it's, like, four."

"Just come on, Koda. They probably want to talk to us."

7777

There were three pizza boxes sitting in the kitchen when all the girls walked in.

"Sorry I didn't know what you girls like so I just ordered a bunch of different things." Starfire said as she walked in behind them.

"Pepperoni." Diana said.

"Hamburger." This was Scarlett

"Vegetarian." The twins said at the same time.

"Cheese." Gracie added.

"Well that's good because I ordered those." Starfire said with a chuckle.

The girls didn't join in. They just silently got their pizza and sat at the table. All of them had the same look of misery on their faces.

"I know you girls don't want to do this but we need to get to know you. How 'bout we make you a deal: We ask you a question and you get to ask us a question." Robin said as he sat down.

"First question is an easy one. What are your names?" Robin asked after they all nodded their heads.

"Diana."

"Scarlett."

"Carolina."

"Dakota."

"Gracie."

They all said their names in a monotone. It was quiet for a second, and then Diana spoke up.

"So we get to ask you a question now, right?" She waited for them to nod before continuing, "What do we call you? And don't expect it to be mom and dad!"

"Well, my real name is Richard Grayson, but your parents called me a Robin. So I guess you guys could call me Robin and in public call me Rich." Robin answered first.

"I'll do the same thing as Robin. Call me Starfire in private and Kori in public. My name is Kori Anders by the way." Starfire smiled sweetly.

They went through the easy questions: age, job, interests, relatives, friends, and love interests. When this came up Kori go up to "go to the bathroom" and she continently came back just as Diana started to talk about her boyfriend. Robin and Starfire told them about a few missions. After about an hour and a half the harder questions came.

"I don't want to seem rude but why is your hair red? And why was Raven's hair auburn and not black." Robin asked.

"Obviously it's from my mom." Scarlett answered as she fingered a lock of it. Robin waited for her to elaborate on Raven.

"Oh yeah… Her purple hair was her Azarathian hair and the red hair was her human hair. Remember her mom was human, but our mom was born on Azarath. When she came to Earth she didn't bother changing it, but after Diana was born and she was in public more, she changed it to the human color. I received the human hair gene from my mom and Diana received the Azarathian hair gene, but since Di **(pronounced dye)** is part human it remained black. That's also why my eyes are green and Diana's are blueish purple. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." They waited for Robin to wrap his head around what Scarlett had just said, before she tried to say anything.

"Robin… Starfire?" Scarlett tried the out names foreign to her tongue. "What is your status? I mean where do you two stand with each other? I noticed that you are sitting on opposite sides of the table. I mean that would be normal any other day but not for an interrogation. And before you say anything, yes this is in an interrogation."

The sisters leaned forward slightly to hear the story. Their parents had told them they had dated and things had come up, but they wanted to hear it from their new guardians.

"We're fine. We're friends who dated briefly, but other than that there is really nothing else to tell." Robin said rather quickly.

"Don't give me that B.S. You're sitting in a room with the five best profilers since you were a Teen Titan." Scarlett said forcefully.

"Fine you want the full story. We'll give it to you." Starfire spoke up for the first time in this conversation.

They then began the part of the story that the girls already knew. How they were friends and then Tokyo happened and everything changed. They were so in love and knew they were going to be together forever. Then Raven and Beastboy got married and had Diana, Star and Robin got engaged and the Teen Titans disbanded. They planned to come together again in a few years to become the Titans. That was when their parents had lost contact with them and the story had always ended with Robin and Starfire riding off into the sunset on his motorcycle.

What came next shocked the girls. Starfire was telling the story at the moment.

"We bought a flat and started to plan for the wedding. Everything was going good and then it all crashed and burned. I bought my first mall and was gone all the time. Robin was getting into his work and kept putting himself in danger. When I was home, he wasn't. We were leading two completely different lives and neither of us wanted to give them up. It got worse when the fighting started. I thought he was cheating on me and he thought I didn't care about him, because I was never there. We couldn't agree on anything and the wedding date kept getting pushed back."

"The split was mutual." Robin said softly.

The room was quiet for a minute and then Starfire got up and cleared the table. It was a silent way of saying 'this is over for tonight' and nobody argued. They all went their separate ways for the second time that day.

7777

There was a knock on Scarlett's door. When she opened it, there was Carolina standing with Diana and Dakota slightly behind her.

"We were wondering if you wanted to watch some StarKid with us? Koda hasn't seen any of their work and I think it'll just help us all." Carolina explained.

"Yeah let me change and I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Great! We're going to hook it up to the TV and then we'll call you." She then ran down the hall and out of sight, leaving her two sisters to grumble about how much sugar she had that day.

Scarlett shut the door and quickly got changed. She then decided to walk down to her youngest sister's room.

"Hey Gracie, its Scarlett. I was just wondering if you wanted to read tonight." She spoke through the door.

There was shuffling and soon Gracie opened the door. She was in a pink nightgown that went with the rest of her pink room. Gracie walked over to her bad and sat on it, arranging three books on the comforter. Scarlett followed, pushing aside the netting to get in the bed. She looked at books, they all looked very familiar.

"Since when did you start reading _Little Women_?" Scarlett asked.

"Since I got these from mom and dad's room." Gracie countered.

Scarlett looked at her selection: _The Wizard of Oz_, _Little Princess_, and of course,_ Little Women_.

"How about _The Wizard of Oz_?" As much as Scarlett loved _Little Princess_, she didn't think reading about a girl's father dying was what they needed at the moment.

They read until Gracie fell asleep, which wasn't long. Scarlett slowly got off the bed and gave the young girl a kiss on the forehead. She quietly made her way across the room and as she shut the door, Scarlett used the nickname her father had called so often called Gracie.

"Goodnight my little princess. Things will get better with time, I promise."

7777

There was loud, rapid knocking coming from the other side of Robin's door. He slowly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched.

"ROBIN!" Starfire yelled through the door.

This caused him to fall out of bed.

"I went to check on the girls and they weren't there! I can't find them anywhere!" She rushed out.

_This_ made him run to the door and throw it open.

"What do you mean their missing?"

"They aren't in their beds. I went to make sure they would be ok, you know it's their first night without them. Would you help me look for them?"

So they walked down the hall in silence, Robin pretending not to notice that Starfire was only wearing a very short, barely covering her butt, purple nightgown and Starfire pretending not to notice that Robin was wearing only boxers.

They checked every room in the Tower… twice. They still couldn't find the girls.

"Star we have to check there." Robin pleaded. He hadn't been up this late since his night patrols when he was a police officer. Jane didn't like it when he went to clubs.

"I really don't think they would be in there."

"After my parents died it's where I spent all my time." He said looking at the door.

The only response he got was Starfire sliding the door open. The TV was paused on a scene of a girl in a short, blonde wig under a bench with her hands out in front of her and a ridiculous look on her face. There was a copy of T_he Wizard of Oz _on the floor and a journal next to it. Robin and Starfire's eyes went to the bed and the sight made them smile a little.

All five of the girls were laying in their parent's bed, cuddled up with one another.

**And it's done! Not the story just the chapter. It took me long enough. Anyways, as always please send me a message or ask in you review if you have a question and remember to review. Yeah I know three weeks of no updates and this wimpy little author's note. Sorry:( See ya'll next chapter!**

**-Daisy Doodle**


	6. Chapter 6: School's Out

Chapter 6: School's Out

**Author's Note: Please don't hate me! I was trying my hardest to keep up with both stories but when I got started on a chapter for my other story, I just couldn't stop writing! I've also been swamped with homework, golf, and a boy problem:/ Ok I'm trying to make the characters more like they are supposed to be, but if I'm still missing something, message me or write it in a review… I love to hear what y'all think:)**

**Disclaimer: Who would love to own this… ME! Who really owns it… Warner Bros! Oh and StarKid owns a few things.**

Diana woke up with a foot in her face.

"_She totally lied about washing between her toes."_ Diana thought as she plucked Gracie's foot from her face.

She raised her head a tiny bit to look around the room. The TV was still on, Draco was under the bench trying to get Harry to be his friend. The Wizard of Oz was on the floor and so was Dakota. Gracie was taking up half the bed, Carolina was hugging Scarlett tight like a teddy bear, and Diana's head was at the foot of bed.

"_Ughh, how can someone so small take up so much room?" _She thought as she untangled herself from the mess of legs and arms. She tiptoed out of the room, but as soon as she closed the door she heard it:

"Where am I?" Gracie asked. "Why am I in Mom and Dad's bed?"

Diana heard stirring and the sound of little feet padding across the floor. The door cracked open and Gracie squeezed out. She blinked and rubbed her eyes from the light. Diana thought she looked so cute and innocent in her light pink nightgown and her soft, curly, light blonde hair.

"Are Mom and Dad in the kitchen?" she asked, tilting her head to look up at Diana.

"_OmiGod! It still hasn't hit her yet!" _Diana slowly blew out air.

She grabbed Gracie's hand and started walking down towards the common room. Gracie jogged a little to keep up with her big sisters steps and the whole time Diana was receiving a weird look from her.

Diana stopped in front of the doors to the common room and got down on a knee. She grabbed both of Gracie's hands and looked right into her eyes.

"Gracie, you remember yesterday? You remember that we went to the police station?" Gracie nodded her head. "Well, you remember what they told us at the police station? That Mom and Dad were in a car crash and they… and they didn't survive."

She let Gracie have a moment to let the news get through.

"You had that dream too?" She said with amazement on her face.

"Gracie, sweetheart… that wasn't a dream…" Diana said slowly.

"What are you talking about? You had the dream too…" she now had a confused look on her face.

Diana got off her knee and led her sister through the common room doors. She watched as Gracie saw Starfire attempting to make waffles and Robin dropping his coffee to run and get the fire extinguisher.

Diana would have laughed out loud if they weren't in the current situation. She even had to stifle a giggle as Robin ran in with fire extinguisher. As she watched this scene, Diana felt a tug on her shorts and looked down to see Gracie's eyes filled with tears. Diana picked her up and wrapped her in a hug.

"It… It wasn't… a dream… was it?" Gracie cried into Diana's shoulder.

7777

After all the girls had woken up and all the tears had been dried, everyone was sitting at the table. They were eating cereal because Star had sent the pancakes to a fiery death. Even though the tears were gone, it was still very quite.

Starfire leaned against the counter with a coffee cup in hand and put her hand in her pink bath robe pocket. She noticed Scarlett just picking up her Cheerio's and dropping them back into the bowl. Dakota's face was dangerously close to falling in her cereal and Carolina was holding her spoon a few inches above her mouth and letting it fall into her mouth.

"Ok well since everyone is done eating," Starfire went over and pulled Carolina's bowl away from her. "Let's discuss today's schedule."

"What are you girls talking about in here?" Robin asked as he walked in, tousling his hair with a towel. All the girls just stared at him.

"What? I'm wearing clothes!" He exclaimed. He then chuckled as he said, "I learned my lesson 17 years ago and I have not made that mistake since."

"TMI." Scarlett said rolling her eyes.

"By the way you missed our wonderful discussion on _childbirth_." Carolina put in with an evil look in her eye.

"Oh no you don't!" Starfire grabbed the back of Robin's shirt. "Ok, so back to today's schedule."

"The lawyer talked to your schools and they agreed to let you start the summer early. Normally, if you are exempt from your final exams, you must show up even though you're not taking them. They made an exception for you guys though." Robin explained.

"So… Diana, you and Scarlett will go to the high school and clean out your lockers." Starfire began.

"Cause we use our lockers." Diana said sarcastically.

Starfire ignored her comment and continued, "Carolina and Dakota, Robin will take you two to your middle school. Yes, Dakota I know you don't go there anymore, but you will be going back to public middle school in the fall."

"I'm… I'm not going back to boarding school? This is the best day of my life!" Dakota got up and did a little dance.

"As I was saying, you will be going to Jump City Middle School in the fall and Robin needs to make sure all your paper work is in order. Gracie, I will be taking you to your school. After everyone is done at school, we'll meet up at the hospital and visit Ariana. Everyone got that?" Star finished, looking very proud of herself.

"One more thing, when we are in public, I would appreciate it if you called me Richard or Rich. I think Starfire would like you to call her Kori when in public. Is that alright with you?" He turned to Starfire and she nodded.

Everyone sat in silence for a minute. Diana then stood up and whistled.

"What are you doing sitting around? We've got things to do and places to be! Now go get ready and be back down here in forty!" She yelled like a drill sergeant.

The sisters all stood up, saluted Diana, and marched out. The two adults just stared at her.

"Something Mom used to do." She said simply and walked out the door.

7777

"Diana?" Scarlett checked to make sure her sister was listening. "Do I have to talk to anyone today?"

They were sitting in the parking lot of Jump City High School. Diana looked to see if her sister was serious and by the look on her face, she was.

"No, not if you don't want to. But why wouldn't you want to?"

"You know what everyone is going to say! 'How are you?' and 'I'm sorry.' Well I don't want to hear it! Of course I'm not going to be doing well and I don't want their pity! Half of them I won't even know!"

Diana let her sister have her rant, but as soon as Scarlett was done, she put in her own two sense.

"I think this is a good opportunity to grow and accept things. I also don't want you going all distant on me! I have a social life to protect and I can't have that social life if you're not going to talk to anyone!"

"And just when I thought you actually had feelings." Scarlett knew that she shouldn't have said that. She knew that this was Diana's way of coping; putting on a brave face and acting like everything was perfect. Something she got from their mother.

They both got out of the car and slammed their doors. They didn't speak until they reached the front doors of the school.

"Remember, head up and smile." Diana said as she put on her own fake smile.

"Remember, I don't care." Scarlett pushed open the door and let it close on her oldest sister.

7777

After talking with the principal, they made their way down the hall in silence. All of a sudden the bell rang and kids swarmed out of the class rooms.

"Blend in!" Diana said quickly as she turned to go down a different hall.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Scarlet called as she ran after her.

"I'm going to meet Rick!"

"The dick." Scarlett mumbled under her breath, but she continued to follow Diana.

Rick was the quarterback for their football team. He was arrogant, cocky, a womanizer, gorgeous, obnoxious, and also, Diana's boyfriend of two years.

"Why are you following me?" Diana turned around and stopped.

"I don't know where else I'm supposed to go."

Diana huffed and turned around but slammed into someone. They both crashed to the ground and Scarlett stuttered to find an excuse to leave.

"I'll just go find… someone…" She turned and bolted down the hall.

"I'm so sorry!" Diana cried as she picked herself up off the floor.

"Don't worry about it." Diana recognized that voice.

She bent down to help him pick up a book and finally got a good look at him. He had gorgeous auburn hair, green eyes and a freckles across his nose. He didn't look nerdy or young, he actually looked like an attractive high school guy. He had a nice build and from what Diana could tell, he was a nice height.

"Hey! I know you, you're the guy from Starbucks! Wally?" She cried as he pointed a finger at him and he nodded his head. "How long have you been going here? Your new, right?"

"Nooo, I've been here 2 and a half years. I moved here with my parents in the middle of freshman year." He explained. He then elaborated when he saw the sad look on her face. "We haven't had a single class together. Don't worry it's not like you ignored me."

"If you've been here since freshman year, you would know that I have a boyfriend." She brought up as he helped her off the ground.

"Yeah, you're dating that Rick guy."

"Then why'd you ask for my number?"

"Why'd you give it to me?" Wally raised an eyebrow when he said this.

She had no reply to this.

"I didn't ask for it in a romantic way. It was because-" He began to explain and then the one minute bell rang. "I've gotta go! See you later!"

"I'm not coming back to school until next year." She explained.

"Trust me… you'll see me again." He called as he ran off down the hall, faster than anyone Diana had ever seen.

7777

Diana looked for Scarlett until the next bell rang. She was wandering the halls when Rick came around the corner.

"Diana, where were you?" He asked giving her kiss.

"My parents were in a car wreck yesterday… they didn't make it." She paused for a minute before continuing. "I just came to get my stuff because I won't be back at school until next year."

"Oh babe, I'm so sorry." He said wrapping her in a hug. "I know how your feeling. My sister's hamster died last month."

"I would also like you to be my date to their funeral." She said, ignoring his comment. "It's in two weeks."

"Babe, that's when football camp starts! You know I'm going to be the star quarterback next year." He pulled out of the hug but still held her at arm's length.

"It would just really mean a lot to me if you came." She dropped her arms.

"I'll try. I'll catch you later babe, love you."

"Love you too." She called after him.

"Well isn't he a catch." Came a sarcastic voice.

"You stole the words right out of my mouth." Came an equally sarcastic and familiar voice.

She spun around and saw Wally and Scarlett sitting on a bench together.

"I'm glad my relationship brings you so much joy." She replied.

The two just smiled at her.

"So are you stalking me now?"

"No I didn't plan for my 'see you soon' to be proven so quickly. I was just walking to class and I spotted this lovely young lady watching you and Prick-"

"Rick."

"Excuse me?"

"His name is Rick. It isn't prick or dick." She turned to Scarlett for the second word.

"I sat down next to her and I discovered she was your sister, so I decided to keep her company."

"Now that you two are acquainted, Scar we need to go." Diana said grabbing her sister's hand.

"We're going to see our baby sister, Ariana, today." She explained to Wally as Diana pulled her off the bench.

"Well, tell her hi from me." Wally called from his spot on the bench.

As they walked out the doors of the school, Diana stared to rant.

"You don't want to talk to anyone. Then I tell you talk to one person and you chose him!"

"He's cute."

"You don't have a crush on him do you?" Diana stopped in her tracks.

"No! Our hair would not look good together. But you know who would look good with him?"

"Who?" Diana ran over to Scarlett.

"You." She answered with a smirk.

Scarlett walked to the car as Diana just stood there in the middle of the parking lot with a look of shock on her face.

**I'm sorry for the wait! I don't' want to say it but I was getting amazing response with my other fic and I just felt like I was compelled to give them another chapter. But this is my first fic so I could never abandon it! Also sorry for the lack of other people I didn't want to drag the chapter on forever!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**-Kellyxoxoxo**


End file.
